kuroko_no_basuke_fan_fictionfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
MOTS14: Demoniczna porażka
Kiedy wygraliśmy z ...ekhem!!... przepraszam, tzw. Bogami, od razu wróciliśmy do domu, czyli do Tokio i wróciliśmy do swoich domów by odpocząć. Oczywiście... Musieliśmy wrócić do szkoły. No cóż... To musiało się kiedyś w końcu zdarzyć. Położyłem się na łóżku i spojrzałem w sufit. W powietrzu czułem zapach pomarańczy i cytryny. Zasnąłem po paru minutach. Następnego dnia, obudziłem się o dziesiątej. Mieliśmy sobotę, więc postanowiłem nie sięgać jeszcze do torby, by odrobić zaległości. Z szafki wypadła moja pierwsza piłka do kosza i poturlała się do drzwi, kiedy wychodziłem. Pomyślałem, że może skoczę do Doriana i zagram z nim jakiś meczyk. Koszykówka nigdy się nie znudzi. Pobiegłem na dół by zjeść coś domowego. Wyciągnąłem chleb tostowy, bekon i świeżo wyciskany sok pomarańczowy. Usmażyłem dwa plasterki bekonu, dwa jajka i nalałem sobie do mojego kubka sporo soku. Tego mi było trzeba... Dobrego jedzonka... Po zjedzeniu śniadania, pobiegłem do łazienki, by się umyć. Po dwudziestu minutach brania prysznica, ubrałem się i wybiegłem z domu trzymając w ręku piłkę. Wyjąłem telefon i zadzwoniłem do Doriana. - Siema Dorian, słuchaj, nie masz może ochoty do zagrania w kosza? - W kosza? - Tak. - No wiesz... W kosza zawsze. U ciebie na boisku? - Oczywiście, widzimy się na przystanku. Poczekam na ciebie. *** Dorian przyjechał po dwudziestu minutach rowerem. - Yo!! - krzyknął z daleka machając. - Siema!!! - odpowiedziałem i schowałem telefon do kieszeni. - No to co? Idziemy potem na jakiegoś cheseburgera?? - zaproponował Ruekai. - Możemy skoczyć. - zgodziłem się i obaj poszliśmy na boisko. Kiedy dotarliśmy na miejsce, zobaczyliśmy pięciu czy sześciu licealistów grających w kosza. Wieszali się na słupach, targali za siatki od kosza i malowali coś na ścianach. - Ej, ej, ej... Zaraz, zaraz!! - krzyknąłem. - Co wy tu robicie??? - My? To jest nasz teren... Od dzisiaj, jasne? - Jasne??? No chyba nie jasne, buraku! Sam razem z kolegą naprawialiśmy kosze, odnawialiśmy ławki, sprzątneliśmy parkiet, a wy zajwaicie się i znów nam niszczycie??? Co to ma być!! - oburzyłem się. Wysoki chłopak puścił się obręczy i podszedł do mnie. - Hm... Luke Blaze? Kapitan, Rzucający Obrońca w Royiaru? - zapytał. - Tak, to ja.. A teraz won! - krzyknąłem. Pozostali nadal malowali coś na ścianach. Dorian podszedł bliżej mnie i chłopaka. - Hahahaha! Będę robił co mi się żywnie podoba! Nie będziesz rozkazywał koszykarzowi drużyny, która 30 razy wygrała Puhcar YBT, jasne!!? - Ach, a więc mam doczynienia z Demonami, prawda? - Tak, Blaze. A teraz wy won! Nie mamy czasu, musimy trenować do finałów. - Hahaha! - zaśmiał się Dorian. - Jesteście zbyt pewni siebie. - Proponuję układ... - szepnąłem do chłopaka. - Jaki?? Haha... - Mecz 2 vs. 2. Ten kto wygra, dostanie boisko dla siebie. Odwróciłem się do Doriana. Dorian kiwnął głową, zgadza się. Stanąłem naprzeciw niższemu ode mnie chłopakowi. Miał oczy szkarłatnego koloru i szyderzczo się uśmiechał. - Heeeeej, skarbie. Hahahahaha!!! - zaczął się śmiać, ale spoważniał, gdy kapitan Demonów go uciszył. Dorian rzucił piłkę do góry, a ja i ten błazen podskoczyliśmy jednocześnie, ale ja byłem wyższy i bez trudu zdobyłem piłkę. Dorian złapał piłkę i zakozłował ją nie wybierając jeszcze, gdzie ma rzucić. Podniosłem rękę, aby rzucił do mnie w tym momencie. Zrobił to, ale kapitan Demonów - Chou, bo takie miał nazwisko, wytrącił mi ją i podbiegł do naszego kosza robiąc salto i wsad. 2-0 dla Demonów. - Cholera, to było niezłe... - szepnąłem do Doriana. - Spokojnie... Może coś zdziałamy... - Ruekai podał do mnie piłkę, a ja będąc bliżej kosza, rzuciłem piłkę prosto w obręcz zdobywając trzy punkty. 3-2 dla nas. *** Coś bardzo dziwnego się stało. Obaj koszykarze byli jakoś szybsi i lepiej rzucali piłki. Dzieje się to od momentu zrobienia przerwy. Obecnie jest 12-8 dla nich. Byliśmy zdenerwowani. Przez brak celności możemy stracić nasze boisko... Wziąłem się w garść i złapałem piłkę. Podałem ją do Doriana, który zrobił wsad i zdobył dwa punkty. Ok, 12-10. Chou podał piłkę do błazna, który wycelował piłkę i trafił ją do kosza. 15-10. Nie ma co się oszukiwać... Przegramy... - pomyślałem, ale nie poddawałem się. Podałem piłkę kozłem do Doriana, a Dorian rzucił piłkę do kosza. Trafił jak praktycznie zawsze. 15-13. - Jie, podał mi tę cholerną piłkę!! - wrzasnął Chou i odebrał piłkę od zwijającego się ze śmiechu kolegi z zespołu. Zaczął dryblować na nasz kosz, popchnął mnie po czym upadłem, podskoczył i zrobił wsad. 17-13. Zostały dwie minuty gry. Wziąłem się w garść. Rzuciłem piłkę Ruekaiowi, on odegrał do mnie, a ja wykonałem rzut na kosz. 17-16. - Oni nie mogą wygrać!!! - Wokół Chou zebrała się dziwna aura w kolorze czarno-niebiesko-czerwonym i zaczął biec na Doriana. Staranował go, a on niczym piłka potoczył się na drugi koniec boiska. Podskoczył i kopnął mnie w ramię, ja nie upadłem. Zrobił wysoki skok, obrót i wrzucił piłkę do kosza. 19-16... Mecz się zakończył, przegraliśmy nasze boisko... Tylko my na nim graliśmy, teraz nie będzie to możliwe. Dorian wstał i razem z nim wybiegliśmy z boiska. - Widziałeś to co ja??? Co to w ogóle było??? - zdziwił się Dorian trzymając swój lewy łokieć. Zbił go. - Nigdy czegoś takiego nie widziałem... Oprócz Wsparcia... - A właśnie... Kiedy ostatnio go używałeś?? - Jeszcze w gimnazjum.... Dobra, spadamy. Kategoria:Seria Mokuteki o tassei suru Kategoria:Twórczość użytkownika ŁUKASZ 10